My True Feelings
by Gothic Shadow Queen
Summary: Ok, this fic. Is about HermioneDraco. Once upon a time Draco dumped her RIGHT after graduation. She is working in the Three Broomsticks as a performer and decides to sing a song to HIM about how she feels about how he is. The song is Narcissus by Alanis
1. Chapter one How it all began sorta

(Ok, this fic. Is about Hermione/Draco. Once upon a time Draco dumped her RIGHT after graduation. She is working in the Three Broomsticks as a performer and decides to sing a song to HIM about how she feels about how he is. The song is Narcissus by Alanis Morissette)

Hermione sat in the pub sipping on her butter beer. She was having a sudden trip down memory lane. Thinking about her love Draco Malfoy. He had dumped her for Jennifer Coffey. Draco's hair and skin darkened over the years. He was still perfect in… no wait he wasn't perfect at all. Hermione looked at Tom and asked if she could go up and sing her feelings away.

Just then Draco and Jen walked in. Hermione smirked and got on stage.

"I have a song. To my old boyfriend. Draco Malfoy." He looked up while hearing his name. His face paled as he heard the music come on.

__

~Dear momma's boy I know you've had your butt licked by your mother  
I know you've enjoyed all that attention from her  
And every woman graced with your presence after  
Dear narcissus boy I know you've never really apologized for anything  
I know you've never really taken responsibility  
I know you've never really listened to a woman  
  
Dear me - show boy I know you're not really into conflict resolution  
Or seeing both sides of every equation  
Or having an uninterrupted conversation  
  
And any talk of healthiness  
And any talk of connectedness  
And any talk of resolving this  
Leaves you running for the door~

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. Looking over at Draco shaking her head. 

__

~(why why do I try to love you  
Try to love you when you really don't want me  
To)  
  
_Dear egotist boy you've never really had to suffer any consequence  
You've never stayed with anyone longer than ten minutes  
You'd never understand anyone showing resistance  
Dear popular boy I know you're used to getting everything so easily  
A stranger to the concept of reciprocity  
People honor boys like you in this society  
  
And any talk of selflessness  
And any talk of working at this  
And any talk of being of service_

Leaves you running for the door~  


She smiled and slid into a split.

__

~why why do I try to help you try to help you  
When you really don't want me to)  
  
You go back to the women who will dance the dance  
You go back to your friends who will lick your ass  
You go back to ignoring all the rest of us  
You go back to the center of your universe~  


She turned around and started to dance before sitting on the edge of the stage.

__

~Dear self centered boy I don't know why I still feel affected by you  
I've never lasted very long with someone like you  
I never did although I have to admit I wanted to  
Dear magnetic boy you've never been with anyone who doesn't take your shit  
You've never been with anyone who's dared to call you on it  
I wonder how you'd be if someone were to call you on it  
  
And any talk of willingness  
And any talk of both feet in  
And any talk of commitment  
Leaves you running for the door  


(why why do I try to change you try to  
Try to change you when you really don't  
Want me to)  
  
You go back to the women who will dance the dance  
You go back to your friends who will lick your ass  
You go back to being so oblivious  
You go back to the center of the universe~

She finished dancing and singing. She flipped Jen off and walked over to Tom. Grabbing her beer she paid him and sat in a dark corner. 

Draco followed her to her seat. And sat down next to her.

"What the HELL was that about?" He asked her roughly.

"You." She snapped. Slamming her glass on the table and stared into his eyes.

"You dump me for that tramp. Draco we were together for 2 years!" Tears threatened to release as any given moment. He stared at her and shook his head.

"It was stupid I know." He said. Grabbing her hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I would love for you to accompany me to the Malfoy Manner Ball." He stated. More like ordered.

"What about Jennifer?" Hermione spit out her name as if it was poison. It might as well be. 

(A/N: I SHALL NOT CONTINUE UNLESS I GET 2 REVIEWS!)


	2. Vampires, Addison, and a ball oh my

(HERE YA GO! So have fun. 3 New people this chapter their names are Addison Hanterin and Victoria DeLore. Bro and sis… sorta. And also Elizabeth Andjoua. R&R)

Hermione got up and left before Draco could answer. She walked down the road as fast as her feet would take her. She didn't want to look as if she was being chased by a vampire. She didn't even take into notice the two dark figures hopping from roof-top to roof-top. 

One jumped right in front of her. She gasped and turned around. The other one was there staring into her chocolate eyes. 

"Don't be frightened. We are only children of the night." A female voice whispered, her voice a silky poison. She stepped out of the shadows, her pale features would sicken most. Her skin was an off-white while her silky, platinum blonde hair lay gently over her shoulders. Her eyes were a mesmerizing turquoise. Hermione stopped trying to struggle. She looked over to the second figure. She realized it was male.

"Victoria, I think your frightening her." He said lightly, his voice was smooth and warm, more comforting then Victoria's. He was taller then her. He stood about 6 ft. His skin was as pale as her but his hair was black and spiked. His eyes were brown with a reddish tint.

"I'm sorry for making out food uncomfortable Addison." She hissed at him.

"We aren't eating her, Victoria." He countered. She nodded in agreement after a few minutes of mental battling. All of a sudden Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and there stood a short woman. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a pony-tail. Her eyes were a strange deep green. Her skin was like the others. 

"Elizabeth, nice of you to join us." Victoria said, eyes flashing red. Addison nodded at Victoria's comment.

"It took you long enough." At this point Hermione was in a daze. She began to feel light headed and fainted into Addison's arms. He sighed and started back to the mansion were the rest of the clan was. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The mansion !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Addison laid her down and moved her hair out of her face. Hermione stirred a little but remained unconscious.

"Some drooling over her." Victoria sneered, she walked in with a wet cloth and placed it on Hermione's head.Addison gave her a cold look in return for her rude comment.

"Your just jealous." He snapped. Victoria nodded. She pointed at the girl before saying.

"Yes, I am. You find some girl on the road. Some _MORTAL_ girl and she is the center of your world. I've been waiting around for millenniums and I'm still yet to be noticed." He laughed at her comments.

"There is no need to be jealous, darling." He said walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and whispered in her ear.

"You always have a special place in my heart." He kissed her cheek lightly. She moved back into the embrace and sighed.

"You toy with me too much." She looked over at the poor girl in the bed. Feeling the need to protect her. Keep her from harm. She turned around and kissed Addison on the lips. Before he could comment, she glided out of the room to fetch some smelling salts.

~!~!~!~!~!~ 4 days later~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hermione woke up and looked around. She was in an old classic room, with mahogany finish and beautiful maroons, and tans that's filled the tapestry and bed sheets. She spotted Victoria and Addison playing a game of chess. She was winning. 

Addison looked over and saw Hermione awake. He jumped up and ran to her side.

"Hello, young one. You have awakened." She nodded and put her hand on his face.

"You're real." She whispered roughly. Victoria nodded.

"You are lucky. He is the one who saved you. You would be vampire food if it wasn't for him. And yes we are real." She walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"We better get you into the proper attire. You will be joining us at the ball this evening I presume?" Hermione gave Victoria a confused look.

"Stop your confusing her." Addison said. He shoo-ed Victoria out of the room so he could deal with his patient.

(Sorry its short. Ill make a longer one tomorrow night. Its kinda busy today. Since tomorrows Friday and Ill have all night to play Zelda im going to spend more time on my fic.)


End file.
